


SP is short for stupid

by Thalia084



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 美队结婚实录。基于You can never undo something的时空概念：有一天，老巴基发现了史蒂夫对时间的历史编辑记录。





	SP is short for stupid

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱盾冬！  
> 接复联4结尾，有剧透（对结尾的一个合理猜想。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯坐在那里。  
几个男人在他身后看着——三个：班纳博士、巴基·巴恩斯和山姆·威尔逊，都是他的好同事，他们手忙脚乱地使用量子机器，嘴上说着完全了解这机器的性能，其实暗自怀疑这事成功的可能性——但那可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，伟大的美国队长，没什么他做不到的事。  
巴基第一个认出他来。他向长椅上望去，那个背影让他想起七十年前的布鲁克林，在史蒂夫成为美国队长之前，他也是这样瘦小的身体。巴基看着那个方向，然后，山姆也意识到了。  
史蒂夫看起来很好。除了变老了一些，非常老，整个人比踏进时间机器前小了两个码。他轻松地举起盾牌，把这玩意儿传给了山姆。  
“一个交接仪式，哈？”巴基等到两任队长说完话才想起来自己也该走过去，讨一个拥抱什么的。史蒂夫终于空出了手，他伸出左手挠了挠鼻梁，一枚银色的戒指扣在他的无名指上。  
巴基微微笑着：“过得好吗，伙计？”

神盾局当天下午召开了紧急会议，因为美国队长擅自停留在过去会否引发时间连锁效应展开探讨。  
弗瑞局长说：“如果出现任何时空问题，美国队长需要全权负责。”  
山姆说：“哦，好的。”

史蒂夫住进了疗养院。没有什么大问题，只是时间。他老了，浑身骨头松脆，打了血清的肌肉也不再强健，老年斑盘踞在他的每一寸皮肤上。  
巴基成为了他的看护，负责老队长的生活起居。睡前给他热牛奶，每天早上读报纸给他听。“你知道吗？神盾局居然会因为照看你而给我开薪水。七十年前我可没想过还有这样的好事。”  
史蒂夫咧开嘴：“你会成为大富翁的。”  
“然后我们就可以成天去科尼岛，坐云霄飞车。”  
“我会吐的。”  
“那只会让我赚更多的钱。”巴基说，“然后我会给你请个好医生，让你健健康康地去参军，我们一起。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，像个漏气的烟斗发出呼啦呼啦的响声。“那可真不错，巴克。这就是你能想到的有钱人生活？”  
“那你想怎么过？”巴基把正常的那只手伸进被子里，轻轻按摩史蒂夫的小腿，他还在学习怎么照顾老人。史蒂夫舒服得哼了一声，半闭上双眼。巴基总会忘记自己才是不正常的那一个，他在错误的年代，不是史蒂夫先老了，是他自己没来得及。巴基问：“你过得好吗？”巴基想，现在他彻底不是冬兵了，冬兵不会允许自己问出任何无意义的、愚蠢的问题。他不再是冬兵了。他问史蒂夫：“这次我没有陪着你，你过得还好吗？”  
“我很好。”史蒂夫把手搭在巴基手上，巴基看着他的婚戒，那是一枚很旧的戒指，但是莹莹的光泽显示出主人的爱惜。巴基捏了捏那只手，那些干枯的褶皱摸起来是软的。  
一滴泪滴下来。  
“你为什么在哭？”老史蒂夫问。  
“不知道。”巴基回答，“或许因为我说过，我会陪你到最后，但我没有做到。”  
“别傻了。”史蒂夫微笑，“我过了非常好的一生，巴基。我是个战士，我服务我的国家，我拯救地球，我全心全意爱了一个最好的人。我非常幸福。”他颤颤巍巍地抽出手，把戒指取下来，“而且现在你在这里，你陪我到最后了，巴基。”他把戒指放进巴基手里，“我把盾牌给了山姆，我把更重要的东西给你。”  
“你的婚戒？”巴基端详着它，看见了它内壁上的字，大写的两个字母：SP。  
“它对我来说很重要，我希望你留着它。”史蒂夫甜蜜地笑了，“你知道那种祖传婚戒的传统吧？鉴于现在我——姑且算是你的长辈，将来你可以用它做你的婚戒。”  
“嘿，友情提醒，我比你还大一岁。”

史蒂夫在三个月后辞世，直到他离开，地球仍是一颗繁荣昌盛的星球。他在21世纪醒来两次：一次年轻、孤勇，奔跑着拯救地球；一次年迈、平和，在爱和祝福中安详地看了这个世界最后一眼。  
巴基·巴恩斯在他的葬礼上举棺。他不再哭了，史蒂夫最后的时光十分快乐，他确信他过了非常好的一生。  
巴基也在努力这么做。

“别做蠢事。”  
每当巴基·巴恩斯感到难熬的时候，这句话就回响在他耳畔。那声音鲜活、洪亮，像一个人在他耳边说话，但他知道这是一个人在他心里说话。  
他每一次都忍住了。只有一次他想，管他呢，七十年过去了，他已经做了他该做的，现在是时候冒险一下，做点他想做的事了。  
血清技术被更新后，巴基如愿地老了。唯一的缺点是他的拳脚是不像以前那样灵便了，潜进神盾局的仓库让他费了些力气，好在因为他的忠诚与英勇，他拥有相当高的安全权限。巴基找到了那个被封存的量子机器。因为史蒂夫擅自修改时间线——尽管没有造成大的混乱——神盾局决定把跟那场时间旅行有关的一切设为最高机密，并且禁止了时间旅行。  
但七十年后这个世界仍旧风平浪静，巴基相信一个人隐秘而小心的时间旅行不会打乱什么，他只是想——他实在忍不住了——他想再看看史蒂夫。他错过了史蒂夫的大部分人生，他说过要一直陪着那个人，却只分得了他人生的开头和结尾。  
他只是好奇。

巴基睁开眼。  
风呼啸了一阵，然后又停下来，白色的细线在墙壁里穿进穿出，快得像箭矢射过去。墙壁是紫色的，也像是深蓝，他试探地用金属手臂伸进去，摸不到尽头，巴基担心自己会掉回原本的时间点，迅速把手臂抽出来。他莫名地对此处产生一种畏惧，他再定睛去看时，墙壁变成了球型，白色的影子利刃一般在球面上割出小孔，它们变幻得如此之快，不知道是影子本身在发光，还是穿破时空时把外面的光带了进来。  
巴基尚未决定具体的时间点。如果可以，他想要参加史蒂夫的婚礼，他现在老得可以假扮他的祖父——而且他相信自己的脸仍能让史蒂夫感到亲切，他可以假扮一个好心的戏剧演员，主动要求让婚礼体面一点。他不知道具体时间，神盾局把史蒂夫这次时空探险视为丑闻：美国甜心其实是个不听话的混小子。他们藏起了一切真实资料，表面上起来佩吉仍然嫁给了别的丈夫。  
巴基思忖着那或许是上个世纪五十年代，他没能问清时间机器的具体使用方法，他想根本没人有机会好好学会怎么用这东西：史蒂夫只用它还了原石，就停在那个佩吉等着他的时间没再乱动。  
巴基停了好一会，他的视线逡巡在这个空间，狙击手的好眼力让他在暮年仍然自信，现在他看出来了：这些白影都是一个个穿梭时间的人。大概他们有非常明确的目的地，一个个都消失得飞快。  
巴基尝试着拦下相对较慢的一个。他紧紧抓住了那条白色的线，几个瞬间之后，他被烫着了似的松开手，猛地后退一步：“史蒂夫？”  
是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。那个让他朝思暮想的小个子。他穿着一件绿色的衬衫，微眯着眼睛，白发、斑点、干瘪的双颊。他就像七十年前一样老。  
“巴基？你怎么在这里？”他伸出手抚摸巴基的双臂，松弛的和反光的。“天哪，我一直幻想着你老了是什么样子的——你为什么老了？你不是中了什么毒吧？”  
“没有，我只是——岁月流逝。”巴基的脖子忽然就无法支撑这颗头颅的重量，他低下头。他曾经很经常在史蒂夫面前低头，因为他的长发可以挡住一些羞赧和不知所措的表情，尤其是最后的三个月，他承认他不知道该如何面对史蒂夫，但现在他头发稀疏，短得没办法为他提供掩护。他眨了眨眼，发现史蒂夫的手上没有戒指。他困惑了，“你为什么在这，史蒂夫？”  
“很明显，时间旅行。”史蒂夫微笑，“你呢？你想来看什么？来自我的忠告：修改过去真是该死的困难。”  
“你在说什么？”巴基问，“你想要修改什么？”  
“我——”他突然变了脸色，握着巴基金属臂的手猛地收紧，“不不不！为什么——我还是失败了是吗？你还是掉下了火车——冬兵——你没能逃过去是不是？”  
“这就是你一直在做的事吗？”巴基惊叫，“你想要修改我的过去？”  
“我还是失败了。”史蒂夫捂住了眼，“我试了——千千万万遍，我那么努力——我还是失败了？为什么？”   
“你是说——”巴基抬头看向四周，“耶稣基督啊，这就是——这才是——你一直在做的事，这些都是你！”他愣愣地看着那些飞舞的白色光点，“你在不断回到那一天，想要改变我掉下火车的命运吗？”  
“对不起，巴基，我以为总有一天我会成功的。”史蒂夫说，“看来美国他妈的队长就是不该有私心，对吧？我只是，我只是想改变那么一点点——你知道，我抵抗不了这个诱惑。我把原石都归于原位了，然后我看见佩吉，她在等我，等着跟我跳舞，而我答应过她的。所以我给了这个好姑娘一个该有的道别，我的心终于轻松了一些，我想着，时间旅行真是个好东西，可以帮你解决一些无伤大雅的遗憾。于是我就想到了你，我这辈子最大的遗憾只是在火车上没能握住你的手。我不敢想象你都经历了什么，巴基，直到现在都是，我说我会陪你到最后的，结果我却让你当了几十年的杀人机器。我想改变那个，巴基，我不能让你遭受那些。”他叹口气，“但是我——对不起，巴基，真是对不起。”  
“别他妈的向我道歉。”老巴基粗鲁地打断他的喋喋不休。他被这骇人听闻的事吓了一跳，用手掌拍了拍胸口。  
“哦，你结婚了。”史蒂夫愣了愣，笑了，“很高兴知道这个，但愿她是个好姑娘，除了被你瞧上这辈子没有别的遭遇的那种。”  
巴基一阵头晕目眩，一个想法攫住了他跳动了过久的心脏，“你没有——你没有跟卡特特工结婚是吗？”  
“佩吉？当然没有。我知道她有丈夫的，她有她的生活。”  
“你竟然没有告诉我，史蒂夫。”巴基摇着头笑起来，伸出拳头在史蒂夫的肩膀上打了一下，“你是个混蛋，史蒂夫，骗子。”他的微笑变成大笑，粗砺的笑声里夹杂着抽噎。史蒂夫莫名其妙。  
“史蒂夫，我真不明白你为什么这么做。”他说，“事实上，我完全不在乎掉下火车这一茬。我很抱歉在身为冬兵的岁月里伤害过人，但是——正是成为冬兵让我活到新世纪，让我跟你重逢。我们都不必在未来孤身一人，单凭这一点，我就无论如何都不想扭转它。”他的语速放缓，“是你吗？我们去抓佐拉那天，从一开始我就觉得不顺，找不到配枪、走路被绊得差点摔断腿——我当然都没告诉你，我不可能让你一个人去。我一直以为那些是坏兆头，原来是你。”  
“我试了很多方法，有一次差点被另一个史蒂夫发现——他天天盯着你，我那个时候没向你告白真是个奇迹……天，我说出来了是不是？”  
“是。你早该说了。”巴基看他一眼，“我也早该说了。”他取下那枚戒指，“我一直以为，这是你和佩吉的名字。现在我才明白这是什么。”他看了一眼那个“SP”，把它放进史蒂夫手里，“别做蠢事。这是我们的暗号。”  
“你给我一枚戒指？”  
“准确地说，这是你给我的。”巴基笑起来，“你对我说，将来可以用来做我的婚戒。”  
史蒂夫的手颤抖着，他整个人都在颤抖，巴基把戒指套上那根手指。  
“但是我没能拯救你。”  
“别傻了，你早就那么做了。”巴基说，“是你让我从冬兵变回巴基。”  
史蒂夫适应着这枚陌生的戒指，握拳，又松开。  
“史蒂夫，回去吧。”巴基说，“回到开始的那一天。我还在那里等着你。”  
“巴基——”  
“别傻了。”巴基说，“我过了非常好的一生，史蒂夫。我是个战士，我服务我的国家，我拯救地球，我全心全意爱了一个最好的人。我非常幸福。”他这样说，“而且现在你在这里，你陪我到最后了，史蒂夫。” 

史蒂夫向巴基伸出手，但是巴基吻了他。  
他们站在时间的交汇处，这里是他们经历过的每一刻。他们在每个时刻亲吻。

2023年4月4日，史蒂夫坐在长椅上，和他的同事们久别重逢。他背对着他的爱人，嘴唇上残留着一个亲吻。他不舍得把盾牌压在巴基身上，他生命中的大部分时光，都和巴基在一起，有些他知道，有些他不知道。他这一生，无愧于宇宙，只是遗憾没能握住巴基的手。  
但是有什么关系呢，巴基吻过他了。  
你永远不能撤销一件发生过的事。  
史蒂夫把戒指交给巴基的时候，心满意足。你会明白的，他想。但如果我告诉你我做过什么，你又会跳起来说我蠢了。史蒂夫笑起来。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士死了。如果你问他，他会说他死在2023年7月那天，史蒂夫安然睡去的时刻，他也停止了他的呼吸。  
我做的任何蠢事，都是为了你。  
Anything stupid I do, I do it for you.  
END


End file.
